Legendary Blades
There is a legend among the people of Marth that tells of an old beggar and seven brothers. One day, the brothers were traveling down the road, returning home to Mossley in order to rest after fighting in the King's wars. Though exhausted, their spirits were high as they had taken to drinking on the trip back and telling war stories to pass the time. This, of course, slowed their pace considerably. After a few days of travel, the brothers realized that their trip home had taken a bit too long. So, in an attempt to speed it up, they found on the map a shortcut through the forest and over a small bridge that would return them to their correct pacing. Without a second thought, the brothers elected to take this new path, and set upon their way. It wasn't long after being engrossed in the dark forest that they came upon the bridge. Though, as they began to cross, they found a beggar standing amidst the cobblestone. He turned to them slowly and with a crooked smile and asked if they had some food to spare. The brothers watched each other for a bit, and then opened themselves to the beggar. They gave him food and wine. New clothes to dress for the winter, and a few small wares so he could take care of himself. They each gave the man 3 silver, and a story. When the brothers were happy with their contribution, they turned to continue to leave the bridge. It was here the beggar spoke up again, his voice much deeper and iridescent now than it had been before. "For you brothers have opened your hearts to me, I shall do the same for you. Answer these three questions and I will give unto you a mighty gift: What to you is the meaning of honor?" The brothers answered almost in unison. The Old beggar nodded. "Would you protect the defenseless the same way you protect your family?" The brothers again answered in unison. "My final question: To whom do you swear your loyalty?" This time, the brothers took a second, looking back and forth to each other. Finally, they looked the old beggar in the eye, and answered in unison. "Very good. You have passed my test. Unto your sheaths you shall find your swords have been replaced by my own. They are imbued with the spirit of honor and will serve you well in trying times. They can not be broken. They will not miss a target. They can not be taken. They are the very essence of your spirit." The brothers each pulled out their new swords. They gleamed with a golden hue and resonated with an aura of purity. The brothers looked back and forth to each other in surprise. They turned to thank the old beggar, but he had gone without a trace. Most of the common folk of Marth have told this story before, it is very well known. However, most of them consider it more of a fairy tale than a legend. There have been whispers of these swords popping up through history, but it has been hundreds of years since that a "sighting" has occurred. Are these swords even real? And if so, where can they be found?